


恶人（The Bad Guy ）

by ljlcer



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 07:47:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4427234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ljlcer/pseuds/ljlcer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>上周Picard当着舰桥全员的面凶了Q一顿并羞辱了他。现在Q回来算账了。暗黑系，根据读者的不同理解，可能含有非自愿或可疑自愿的因素。这不是我常写的Picard或Q角色。望提前知晓。</p>
            </blockquote>





	恶人（The Bad Guy ）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Bad Guy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17215) by [Alara J Rogers (AlaraJRogers)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlaraJRogers/pseuds/Alara%20J%20Rogers). 



> _本故事经过授权作为Sasha_Anu作品"Infatuation"（http://sasha-anu.livejournal.com/133456.html）的续篇出现。因而，这里面出现的Q和Picard都比我通常设定的角色要黑暗得多，得多。_  
>  附带的警告：我认为AO3的警告选项并不能适用于本故事。这个故事带有强奸威胁和不当身体接触，但却与“rape/non-con”警告不一样，因为并没有发生任何非互相同意的性行为或者作此举动的意图（实际上也没有发生互相同意的性行为）。纯粹为了看“非互相同意”文的人可能会不想看这一篇，但是不愿意看到自己喜欢的角色犯下强奸之事或者遭遇此事的读者可以放心大胆地看。  
>  
> 
> 译者的话：
> 
> 1 “上周Picard当着舰桥全员的面凶了Q一顿并羞辱了他”即注释中Infatuation一文的主要情节，大致是我舰遇到了一次极其凶险的威胁，Q又跑来搞那套"I knew that you wouldn't be able to handle this situation without me."。Picard在压力和怒火下开始分析Q的动机，结果在众人面前拆穿了Q绝不比人类强，因为他就是“want”一个人类（当然是Picard自己啦），并表示要自己屈从是"Well it’s never going to happen, Q. Not in a million years."。Q被气得爆了句粗口就消失离开了，而Picard自己感到又震惊又空虚……
> 
> 2 作者反复强调文中的Q和P都比较dark，这只是相对而言。本文中的一对与其说是暗黑，不如说是“现实”。大家可以清楚地看到，他们并没有什么邪恶的想法，只是责任、骄傲和理智当前，他们会为了实现自己在乎的事情而选择比较残忍的思路和手段。  
> Q是真的真的在乎Picard；而Picard而是真的真的在乎咱们家船。

 

这次危机总算是过去了。

解决它几乎耗时整整一个月，而他的船员中有15人遇难，27人受伤， _企业号_ 勉强支撑着抵达了一处基地，她受损过重以至LaForge无法在没有基地支援的条件下完成修复……好在一场战争得到了避免，而数十亿本要终结的生命可以延续。这明明是一次胜利，但经历了过去一个月的重压煎熬后几乎难以体会到这一点。

Picard坐在自己房间里的躺椅上，啜饮着一杯花草茶，因为就连低咖啡因的伯爵茶都开始使他在试图放松时难以入眠。他真想上床睡上一个星期，但他太紧张了。如果不花点时间专门松松劲，他今夜准会翻来覆去一直别想睡着——他在紧急状态下运转了太久，渴望了数周的睡眠终于 _有机会_ 实现，他却无法让自己的身体相信一切安好。或许该读读书。那将是睡前短暂分散精力，摆脱现实的舒适选择。

正考虑着要读哪本书，他突然感到了……什么。空气发生了某种变化。他颈后寒毛直竖，一抬头，正赶上看到面前一道白光闪过。

_哦，别。别是在这时候。_

Q在慢慢地鼓掌，充满了讽刺。

“真是令我印象深刻啊，Picard。没想到你能赢下来。当然了，还有点小瑕疵，就是那些遇难的舰员，如果你当初接受我提供的帮助他们根本不用死。不过，你的人也不是第一次因为你拒绝我的援手而丧命了。”

“你的‘帮助’吗，Q？你什么时候真正地有帮助过？”

“哦，凡人真是忘恩负义。他忘得多快啊，”Q装模作样地叹息道：“你真的指望我相信你会忘记我救过你……心碎了那次？”他把自己的手放在心口上……这使Picard想起了一周前的事，Q的这个形态似乎真的有一颗心，就像人类一样跳动着。Picard浑身发冷。Q可能是在说Vash（*“Q比特”玩罗宾汉AU帮Picard钓妹子未遂那次）……但他指的并不是那件事，Picard可以肯定。他被逼到出现濒死幻觉境地的那次意外确实发生了。这意味着Q或许真的救过他的命，并且无疑曾帮他从过去的悔恨中解脱出来。

如果他早能确信那是真实的，那确实是Q而不是自己的潜意识，或许他就不会做出上周的事情来了。然而，或许他还是会那样做。长久以来他实在太疲惫，太压抑了，而Q就成了最后一根稻草。他只是崩溃了。人类所能承受的总有个限度。不幸的是，Q可能也一样。“我做的一切都是为了你，”Q说着，“而你却这样报答……在你的下属面前羞辱我？”

Picard没有反驳的话可说。他可以道歉，可以低声下气，可以乞求弥补过失……但如果他试图那样做，就绝不是真心诚意的。Q是活该。

事情发生在一周前，正在危机的紧要关头。那时Picard精疲力竭，心力交瘁，Q却跳出来挖苦Picard无能，说他无法自己解决问题。或许如果Picard按Q的规矩陪他周旋，Q最终真的会帮忙。又或许他会让事情变得更糟。Picard永远没法知道究竟会发生什么，因为他就没那么做。

当时Q的神情中有什么——或许是其中某种极为激烈的东西，聚焦于他，彻底揭露了Q的出现纯属作为漠不关心的旁观者是一个谎言——使得Picard警觉起来，于是他彻底地 _审视_ 了Q。他假设Q人类形态的生理反应真能反映出Q的某些状况。于是他逼近Q，并在自己的全体舰桥成员面前指出，他的每一项生理反应都体现了Picard的突然发现，他简直不能相信自己居然从来对此视而不见——Q想要他。双眼张大，手心出汗，心跳加速——Q或许故作傲慢、优越，但Picard认为自己总算是看穿了他。Q一言不发，没有任何否认，他脸上震惊的表情比任何语言都更好地证明，Picard所说的一切完全属实。

接下来Picard奚落了Q，对他说他永远也得不到自己想要的。

终于在Q面前占到上风的感觉很好。他明知道这样做肯定会有后果，终究会有的，可是那一刻他什么都不在乎了。而且他本以为Q会立马当场反击，或是以其超能，或是以犀利的嘲讽，他也为此做好了心理准备。Q真正的做法却让他措手不及——那就是冲他骂了一句无力的脏话（*"Fuck you"）并消失不见了，而他的表情几乎是 _心痛受伤_ 的模样。当然了，无论Picard说什么，Q怎么可能真的为此伤痛呢，所以Picard做到了逐渐将Q那张脸最后的样子赶出脑海。

而现在Q回来了。实际上，唯一令人惊讶的就是Q确实一直等到危机结束才这样做。Picard整整一周都在半心半意地期待着这一刻。

Picard才不后悔自己这个人对Q这个人做了什么，令他后悔的是Q作为神一般的存在会使Picard舰长付出怎样的代价，而这位舰长的所作所为简直是不过大脑、愚蠢至极。一个尚存智谋的Picard是不会那样对待Q的。“如果我说的话冒犯了，我很抱歉，因为我说的每一个字都是认真的，可是对着一个像你一样强大的存在说出来是极为愚蠢的做法是吧？求你不要炸掉我的飞船？”不。他才不会那样做。他最好是继续发动攻击。要运用逆反心理和激将法，如果必要的话，煽动Q来把事情变成私人恩怨，吸引他的怒火，这样它就不会针对飞船发泄了。

“我明白了。所以说这就到了全知全能的主宰来使卑微、低贱的人类为伤害他的感情而付出代价的部分？”Picard说，“我说出了你不愿听的真相，而现在你要来为此惩罚我。这可 _真是_ 成熟持重。这样的行为对一个高度先进的存在而言再适合不过了。既然您为此而来，为何还不迫使我跪倒在您面前，为您的荣光高唱颂歌？”

“如果我要让你跪倒在我面前，我可有比唱歌更好的事情叫你的嘴巴做，”Q说道，这陈述中完全不带玩笑或是幽默的意味。Q表情冷厉，双眼深暗而闪闪发亮，他声音的平板和严肃是Q的声音所能达到的极点。某种情绪的颤动穿透了Picard，而他选择将其理解为恐惧。这就是事情的走向吗？或许他早已预见了，就他羞辱Q这件事的本质，以及他试图引导Q注意力的方向推断——这会变成私人恩怨，不会伤害到船上的任何人，除了Picard自己。然而，这却无法使他觉得此事的前景更为乐观。

“原谅我，”Picard说，“多年来，我一直知道你能有多记仇和恶毒，但我从未认为你真会自降身段到强奸别人的地步。或许我高估了你的道德水平和自控能力。”

“我觉得你不知道我能是什么样的，”Q一边说一边大步朝他逼近。Picard从椅子上站起身，这样Q就不能对他居高临下了，而且这样一来如果必要，他还有后退的空间，尽管实事求是地讲这些都没必要……只要Q想要占上风，Q就一定能做到。但只是Picard那个拒绝合作。“你瞧，我真的做了一些研究，因为我想知道，为什么这位尊贵、高尚、坚定、自持的Jean-Luc Picard会犯下激怒我这种 _低级_ 错误。”

“我脾气失控了。有时候就会这样。我精疲力竭，没心情应付你，”Picard答道。实际上，当下他也并不是有心情来应付Q：“我厌烦了你没事就来干扰我的飞船和我们的任务，就因为你对我有孩子气的迷恋。如果我当时不是那么疲惫和焦虑，我想我本可以更圆滑地处理此事，但上一次我试图圆滑地拒绝你时，你把我们丢给博格人了。”

“那样也叫圆滑？考虑到你是联邦数一数二的外交家，你们的小文明没有持续战争简直是个奇迹，如果那就是你们的‘圆滑’程度，”Q说。现在他就站在Picard面前，低头看着他，侵占了Picard的个人空间。Picard胸腔中的搏动因周身激起的肾上腺素而加快了，而他的手心、额头和脖颈渗出了汗水。有意思，这些征象与欲望激起的多么相似啊。就在一周前，他向Q指出，这些Q造就的身体产生的生理反应是如何泄漏了他的秘密。这就是他为什么落入现在的处境，试图在一个愤怒的全知全能的存在面前坚决不动摇。

“然而那不是，对吧，”Q继续道：“你能应付得了其他 _任何人_ ——佛瑞吉人、布林人、荡妇Troi妈、罗慕兰人，还有你花了一个月时间尽力组织他们自相残杀的那群傻瓜……其他任何人都行，你能非常圆滑。只有对我不行。这个存在具有的力量可以一念之间就将你拆零碎到原子，将你退化成最原始的黏质生物，将你丢进恒星中心再捞出来再来一次，但即使是你自己想要对我‘圆滑’的时候，你还是那么侮慢、嚣张。而当你真正 _想要_ 侮慢、嚣张的时候，你简直做得哦太到位了。我应该给 _你_ Q的能力。你会远比Riker更适合与我们为伍的。”

“你知道我绝不会答应。”

“你确定？”Q又超前迈了一步，如果Picard不想让Q真的贴在自己身上，就不得不后退看：“你看，就像我说的，我做了一些研究。而且我想我知道了你为什么不能对我圆滑，你为什么冲我发脾气，还有你为什么用你 _那种发脾气的方式_ 来发脾气。我认为，事实上，我比你自己还了解你的真实理由。”

“少来试图告诉我，你了解我的动机比我自己了解得更强；此时你的可信度可是相当之低。如果你像你自己以为的那样了解人类，你就会在我那样做之前先预见到我会那样了。”

“你忘了，Picard。我是全知全能的。”又是一步，逼得Picard再后退了一步。Picard试图避开Q的路线，撤到旁边去。Q只是跟了上来：“在真的 _集中注意力_ 时，我无所不知。相信我，在你了上周那个小花招之后，你得到了我 _全部的_ 注意力。”

然后，毫无预警地，他们突然就出现在Picard的卧室里了。Picard面朝墙壁被Q的身体从背后抵住无法动弹，而Q的手臂撑在他两侧，把Picard困在当中。Picard感到自己的血冷了下来。是啊，这 _就是_ Q要事情发展的方向了。

“我沿着时间回溯，观察了你的 _梦境_ ，mon capitaine，”Q对着他的耳朵低语道：“而有趣的是，你如此频繁地梦见我们恰好是现在这个姿势……在你的办公室里，在舰桥上，还有一次是抵在引擎室的栏杆上……”

“那叫做噩梦，Q。梦见令人惊恐的情形。你的研究大概应该做得更 _彻底_ 些。”Picard双手撑在墙上，试图向后推拒Q，没用。Picard并没比Q的人类形态矮小很多，没到他无法借力逃脱或者至少争取到更大空间的程度，但前提是Q得真的是个人类，然而Q属于不可撼动的物体，他的惯性值似乎远大于他的物质实体所应具有的水平，Q纹丝不动。

“哦，原来那些是噩梦啊，兴许，但你对它们的反应却和对另一些梦境的不同……哦，比如说有些梦里你父亲还活着，并谴责你的某些决定；有些梦里事态失控，这艘船炸掉了；还有些梦是关于博格人的。”Q直接冲着Picard的耳朵讲话，他的呼吸使他颈后发热。不由自主地，Picard颤抖起来。“那些才叫噩梦，因为你醒来时为自己感到惭愧。而当你梦见，相当频繁地梦见，我强迫你就范；结果是你太享受那样了，以至于醒来时，你已经把床单弄得一团糟，就像一个荷尔蒙过剩的少年梦见他的初恋一样。”

“梦终归是 _梦_ ，”Picard尖锐地指出，“我无法控制它们，而且梦总是荒谬的。我还梦到过和Troi大使做爱呢。”

Q笑了起来，笑声低沉而险恶。“这个例子举得可不好，Picard。亲爱的Lwaxana知道你觉得她很性感，这就是她追求你的原因。但这位可怜的、迷惑的心灵感应者却不知道如何处理你对她的其他看法——你同时还觉得她强迫症、缠人、彻底地令人恼火，并且即使她没有那些缺点你还是会唯恐避之不及，因为她是你的一位高级舰员的母亲。”Q推挤着他。Picard能感到这个存在变出的身体紧贴在自己背后，还能感到……哦，天呐，正抵着他脊柱底部的是个勃起吗？他嘴里发干，他的人工心脏……好吧，并没有在狂跳，它根本就不跳，但它运转得如此之剧烈，以至于他都能感觉到了。

“Q，别这样，”他低声说。

“别怎样？别让你面对你自己的真相吗？你上周不 _就是_ 这样对我的吗？”

“我那样做时，并没有把你以屈辱的姿态压在墙上，”Picard怒斥。

“ _Au contraire（*恰恰相反），mon capitaine_ 。你做了一样的事。当然啦，采用的屈辱姿态确实并不完全 _一样_ ，但那时你已当众宣称我永远不会得到你，再把我压在墙上也不会更屈辱了。”他放下用来困住Picard的一只手臂，环住Picard的胸膛，隔着制服的衣料抚摸着他，“但你并不是这个意思，不是么？你真正想要说的是：‘Q，别强奸我。’”

“那好吧。别强奸我。求你了，”他添上请求，因为他知道或许事态已经走向失控，只凭逞强无济于事，他将不得不低声下气。Q并不会真把事情做绝的——是不是？Q并没有真的任博格人摧毁他们的飞船，他也没有真的让Picard度过碌碌无为的卑微一生……他当然也不会做这个吧？

“当事人自愿就不构成强奸呀，Jeannot，”Q说，他用的法语昵称Picard打六岁起就没再听过别人这样称呼自己。“看，我算是弄明白了。你想要我；多年来你一直想要我。但是你头脑中存在着 _各种各样_ 的理由证明你不该拥有我。Q太危险了。Q可能威胁到飞船。Q完全是个异类。你的职责，你的飞船，你的船员。这那这那。”

“确实有些星舰规章禁止与你建立密切关系。或者，实际上，禁止过度吸引你的注意。”

“是呀，是呀，但制定那些规章的人就是你自己，所以我认为人们不大可能因为你违反它们而谴责你。还有，当着整个舰桥人的面告诉我我痴狂迷恋着你，再为此奚落我一通，这要是不叫‘过度吸引’我的注意力那该叫什么呢？”

“那是个错误。我已经完全承认了，”Picard重重喘息着说。当前的情形令人分心，事实上，与他的几个春梦非常相似……但是现在一切都是真是的，而且他和Q都必须对自己行为的后果负责，这又使事情完全不一样。“这就是你想要的？让我道歉？对你低三下四？”

“不，我想要与你想要的并没有什么不同。”Q的声音里有某种情绪在涌动：“我想要告诉你我 _知道_ 真相，你无法欺瞒我。你当时不就是想要对我这样做吗？”

“可是你所追求的好像不仅仅是说几句话。”

“哦，没错，而你会喜欢的，不是么。”Q的低语使得一波颤栗沿着Picard的脊柱向下传去。“鱼和熊掌都是你的。你能够拥有我，而你还能不必对此承担任何责任，因为我才是那个恶人。‘哦，我当然没可能反抗Q。他是 _全知全能_ 的。’得到你想要的却没有任何罪恶感，一切都怪我。而这就是你想要我来做的事情，不是吗？这就是你发脾气的原因。这就是你竭尽全力 _在下属面前_ 掏出我的心来，碾碎它，再狠狠踩上几脚的原因。因为你希望我会为此惩罚你，希望我会把你压在墙上狠狠操到你眼冒金星，希望我迫使你的高潮来得比此前任何人类的都更为剧烈；而你，却永远，永远不必对任何人承认这一切都是你自己想要的，也不必为你促成此事而负责。”

Picard全身发抖。“你彻底误解人类的能力比你的全部神力都更加层出不穷地令我惊讶，Q。那些我根本 _都_ 不想要。”

“不想要？那这是怎么回事？”

他那两只有实体的手并没有移动，但Picard的裤子前面突然出现了一股无形的、感觉像是只手的力场，穿过布料抚弄着Picard的勃起。Picard不由自主地倒抽一口气。“人类男性在确实真心不想要做爱的时候是不会在威胁下产生这样的反应的，Picard。”

“这和我对你有没有欲望无关！”Picard咆哮道，周身被愤怒、羞耻、恐惧以及，没错，情欲紧紧缠住。那只看不见的手还在那里，而他想要这样，没错，他还想要更多，没错，Q威胁说要操他的时候他浑身颤抖是由于欲望与恐惧参半，但他是舰长，他是个肩负职责的有理智的人，而他 _不能这样做_ 。并且他也不想要。即便他想要也不行。他怎么才能对Q解释清楚呢？这个存在大概一辈子也没经历过肉体欲望和理智要求的冲突。

“好吧，你能让我硬起来。好极了，Q。你能激发纯粹的生理反应，我的躯体不过是人类、凡胎、颇多不足。但我不仅仅是一具躯体。我的思想、我的理智告诉我，你就和你自己说的我眼中的Lwaxana一样，而且更有甚者，你可憎、缠人、极其讨厌，你以为我和所有人类不过是你一时兴起就能操控的 _玩具_ ，你无比危险，社交障碍，甚至反社会。我也许对你 _有欲望_ ，但我不 _想要_ 你。我甚至并不喜欢你。如果有人把我当成玩物，当成人类反应的试验品，当成可以利用再抛弃的对象，我绝不会想要和这样的人做爱。而如果你强迫我做，无论我是否产生了生理性的愉悦，那 _仍然_ 是强奸。”

“如果那是强奸，那么恶人是我，而你不必因为同自己不喜欢、也不尊重你的人发生关系而感到愧疚。你甚至不必因为自己享受到了而愧疚。你早把这些推理建立起来了是不是，Jean-Luc？那不过是生理反应，完全不受你的控制。你完全没办法阻止自己高潮……六次。你当然不是我的对手，而你已经为自己的身体感受开脱了所有罪责，所以你根本就不需要为发生的任何事而自责。”

Q的低语不再苛责，不再严厉或残酷。它变成了温柔的、引诱的、流淌的性爱本身。Picard因羞愧和耻辱双颊发烫，他意识到Q可能是对的。做这样的事 _太_ 蠢了，试图伤害Q，公开地，而那样做感觉甚好，而且他当时就知道肯定会有后账，但他并没有认真考虑后果会怎样……可会不会是他自己的潜意识早就在追求这个目标了？因为他的身体想要这个，想要Q实现他的所有威胁，而他害怕、他羞愧、他暴怒，就因为他 _不_ 想要这个，他想要按自己的理智行动。他有思想，他不是只凭着自己下身的冲动来做决定，他比那强多了。但是神哪，Q的手，带着如此的热度和电流，探索着他的胸膛，而那只探向他下体的实际并不存在的无形之手也是如此。有一部分的他极其渴望并不存在阻碍，渴望没有什么适当理由不去直接 _请求_ Q占有他，而且还有一小部分的他在情欲而非恐惧中颤栗，当他想到Q实际可能根本不会注意到他的理智想要什么时……

“如果我承认你是正确的，你会离开吗？”他问，声音粗粝。

Q笑了：“我喜欢你这样子逞强，Picard，但是我刚刚在读你的所思所想。我 _知道_ 这不是你真正想要我做的事。”

“这是我必须想要让你做的事。”

“没错，我有可能会忽视你必须想要的而实现你 _真正_ 想要的会使你兴奋，这就是原因。”

Picard闭上双眼，在被压在墙上的允许范围内尽量低下头。他感到自己被击败了。他自己的思想背叛了自己；他既不能阻止Q读到自己的思想又无法阻止自己的脑海深处上演的黑暗幻想，他既不能阻止Q试图实现这些幻想又无法阻止这些幻想在他 _意识到_ 这些情况时变得愈发强烈。他根本无法控制其中任何一点。

“对你而言不幸的是，”Q耳语道，依然是诱惑柔缓的语调：“你最初的想法是正确的。我绝不会强奸别人。”

他稍微后撤放开了Picard，让他能够站直，转过脸来震惊地望着Q。

Q笑得满是邪意，他后退几步，使Picard彻底转过身来面对他。“我不会替你做这个恶人的，Picard。也不会做你幻想中那个黑暗、恶毒的神。我不会让你如此轻易地逃避责任。你想要我？那你就得 _请求_ 。”不知怎地，那微笑变得脆弱起来，而Q的眼中又出现了当Picar说Q永远，永远也不会得到他时他看到的隐隐约约的湿润。“而既然你曾这样对待我……你得 _好好地_ 请求。”

一道闪光划过，他离开了。

Picard又一次被单独留在了房间里，前所未有地紧绷，还硬得像石头一样，他几乎颤抖起来，由于解脱、羞耻，还由于未获满足的欲求。

他觉得自己今晚彻底不用睡觉了。


End file.
